militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Alexander Boswell (British Army officer)
| death_date = | placeofburial = | birth_place = | death_place = | allegiance = United Kingdom | branch = British Army | serviceyears =1948 - 1990 | rank =Lieutenant-General | unit = | commands =2nd Armoured Division General Officer Commanding Scotland | battles =Indonesia–Malaysia confrontation Operation Banner | awards =Knight Commander of the Order of the Bath Commander of the Order of the British Empire }} Lieutenant General Sir Alexander Crawford Simpson Boswell (born 1928) is a former British Army officer. He joined the Army as junior officer in the Argyll and Sutherland Highlanders shortly after the Second World War, and after a series of regimental and staff postings was second-in-command of his battalion during the Indonesia–Malaysia confrontation. He later commanded a battalion, then an infantry brigade, before taking command of 2nd Armoured Division in 1978. He was later the General Officer Commanding in Scotland and Lieutenant Governor of Guernsey before retiring in 1990. Military career After an education at Merchiston Castle School and the Royal Military Academy, Sandhurst,Who's Who Boswell was commissioned into the Argyll and Sutherland Highlanders in 1948. He remained with his regiment until 1959, when he attended the Staff College, Camberley, and on completion of the course in 1960 was posted to the Berlin Brigade as a military assistant to the commanding officer. In 1962 he returned to his battalion as a company commander, later second-in-command, and was mentioned in despatches for his services in Borneo during the Indonesia–Malaysia confrontation.Citation in Following Borneo he spent four years on the staff of the Staff College, Camberley, before rejoining his battalion in 1968 as the commanding officer, a posting he held until 1971. He then served on the general staff for a year before taking up the command of 39th Infantry Brigade in 1972. 39th Brigade was one of the units permanently stationed in Northern Ireland during the Troubles, and for his work there Boswell was appointed CBE in 1974. In 1974 he was appointed chief of staff to I (British) Corps in Germany, then posted to Canada, before becoming General Officer Commanding 2nd Armoured Division in 1978. He held divisional command until 1980, when he was appointed Director of the Territorial Army and of Cadets. In 1982 he was appointed the General Officer Commanding in Scotland and Governor of Edinburgh Castle, then in 1985 Lieutenant Governor of Guernsey, before retiring in 1990. From 1972 to 1982 he was the ceremonial colonel of the Argyll and Sutherland Highlanders, and from 1982 to 1986 the colonel commandant of the Scottish Division. In 1993 he was appointed a deputy lieutenant for East Lothian. Notes *"BOSWELL, Lt-Gen. Sir Alexander (Crawford Simpson)". (2010). In Who's Who. Online edition. |- |- Category:1928 births Category:Living people Category:Argyll and Sutherland Highlanders officers Category:British Army generals Category:British Army personnel of the Indonesia–Malaysia confrontation Category:Commanders of the Order of the British Empire Category:Deputy Lieutenants of East Lothian Category:Graduates of the Staff College, Camberley Category:Knights Commander of the Order of the Bath Category:People educated at Merchiston Castle School Category:Graduates of the Royal Military Academy Sandhurst